The present invention relates generally to the identification labeling of communication and network ports, and relates more particularly to a labeling system that is versatile, accommodates revisions of labeling and can be used to identify multiple adjacent ports.
Communication systems and computer networks are becoming increasingly sophisticated, and each system attempts to accommodate more and more users and peripherals. As a result, a typical system may include a large array of patch panels or similar hardware configurations with hundreds of individual ports for accommodating hundreds of interconnections to a communication server or network. Appropriate identification of each port is critical to maintain a properly configured system. When a port is reconfigured, or a user or peripheral device is changed, the identification of the port should also be changed, typically referred to as a revision process.
A number of prior art identification labeling techniques have been proposed. Perhaps one of the most common systems is also one of the most rudimentary. On the faceplate of a patch panel or other hardware that provides a port for interconnection, a conventional rectangular adhesive sticker may be applied in the vicinity of the port to which it identifies. Such a sticker is typically supplied from a label stock that includes an adhesive backing. In use, the appropriate identification information is inscribed on the face of the sticker, typically by printing with a printer or by manually using a pen, and a backing is removed to expose the adhesive and the sticker is manually applied in the desired location on the faceplate of a panel that includes the port.
Such a conventional technique has many disadvantages. Such a conventional sticker provides no protection for the surface of the sticker such that smudging of the identification information on the sticker may occur during application, and may also occur inadvertently during cleaning or contact with the surface of the sticker. Application of the sticker must be precise, and requires fine manual dexterity. This problem is frequently compounded when the panel is disposed such that visibility and physical access to the ports may be obstructed, such as when the panel is located in a closet, near a wall, under a desk or another relatively inconvenient location.
Another disadvantage of such a conventional sticker is that, over time, the adhesive quality of the sticker may deteriorate and the stickerxe2x80x94and the identification of the portxe2x80x94may be lost, particularly if the panel is exposed to heat or humidity. Another disadvantage is that such a conventional sticker does not accommodate a revision process. In other situations, old stickers can be difficult or impossible to remove. If a new sticker is placed on top of an old sticker, the adhesive integrity may be deficient and the sticker may be inadvertently removed.
Another conventional prior art labeling technique involves providing a rectangular recess in a panel to accommodate a rectangular paper label. This prior art labeling technique is generally illustrated in FIGS. 1-4. In some cases the paper label may be covered with a clear plastic shield for protection. As seen, however, the design maintains a slot that is open at one or both ends. Thus, as depicted in FIG. 4, when inserting the label and sleeve, there is a tendency for the label 220 to slide beyond the end of the recess and into the slot behind the bottom wall, sometimes resulting in losing the label or misaligned placement of the label that obscures identification information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,874 to Orlando et al. discloses another identification labeling technique where a snap-in designation strip may be attached to the front of a faceplate. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of Orlando et al., a paper label protected by a clear plastic cover may be inserted into a groove. The strip is attached to and extends from the surface of the faceplate by means of tabs, each having two arms, disposed on the back of the strip and which may be inserted into corresponding slots of the faceplate. Since the strip would be irremovable once attached to the faceplate, the grooves must be open-ended to allow for changes to the labeling. Among some of the disadvantages of the Orlando et al. technique are that, similar to other prior art techniques, the label could be easily disengaged through inadvertent contact that slips the label within the grooves. Also, as seen from FIG. 2 of Orlando et al., the technique is relatively cumbersome, requiring significant manual dexterity to envelop the paper label with the plastic cover and insert that assembly into the groove. In addition, if the labeling is being performed as part of a revision process, the paper label and plastic cover assembly must be inserted into the groove while the strip is attached to the faceplate because the design of the arms does not allow for removal of the strip once attached to the faceplate. Thus, if the faceplate is disposed in a location with restricted physical access, insertion of a new label for a revision process may be very difficult. Furthermore, since the Orlando et al. technique requires one paper label for designation of multiple ports, during a revision process the identification information for both ports would need to be printed again on a new label, even if the designation information for only one of the ports was being updated.
In view of the aforementioned deficiencies and disadvantages of prior art identification labeling techniques, there is a need for an improved identification labeling system that is versatile, conveniently accommodates revisions, and provides suitable protection for a plurality of different types of identification labels.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved and versatile identification labeling system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an identification labeling system that when assembled remains flush with the surface of the faceplate to which it is attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an identification labeling system that can accommodate identification labeling of multiple adjacent ports. It is a related object of the present invention to provide such an identification labeling system where the information pertaining to just one of the multiple ports can be revised without having to reprint the information pertaining to the other ports.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an identification labeling system that will accommodate a plurality of different types and sizes of labels each of which could identify multiple adjacent ports. It is a related object of the present invention to provide such an identification labeling system that will accommodate narrower labels that may be printed with a printer, as well as wider labels that may be marked by hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved and versatile identification labeling system that can accommodate a variety of different non-adhesive labels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved and versatile identification labeling system that can accommodate both paper labels and icon identification tabs.
The above objects and advantages are realized in the present invention that provides an improved and versatile identification labeling system. In connection with the invention, there is a pocket or recess provided on a faceplate or other surface that accommodates a label cover. The label cover is preferably clear or translucent and may be fabricated from plastic. The pocket has closed ends of a configuration to accommodate a latch disposed on the label cover to retain the label cover and the identification label. The label cover is preferably of a thickness such that it is flush with the surface of the faceplate when disposed in the recess. A lift slot may be provided in the faceplate next to the recess to facilitate removal of the latched label cover, for example, during a revision process. The recess also may include holes to accommodate individual molded identification icons. The label cover may accommodate individual labels into compartments within the cover where the labels are inserted into one or more slots defined by the face of the cover and a pair of longitudinally extending guide members. Fingers may be provided to separate different segments of the cover.
Several different types of labels may be used with the invention. First, individual segment labels may be inserted into the slots corresponding to different segments of the label cover, which may then be secured in the recess. Identification information for these individual segment labels may be provided by printing from a desktop or portable printer. Second, a strip label which is almost as long as the recess but is the same height as an individual segment label may be inserted directly into the recess and is retained by the label cover which may or may not contain segments. In this case, the back surfaces of the label cover retains the strip label when the cover is latched into the recess of the faceplate. Identification information for this type of label may be printed with a desktop or portable printer. In addition, a slightly higher and slightly shorter strip label may be used with the present invention that could accommodate identification information inscribed on the strip label by hand. Alternatively, holes in the recess may accommodate individual molded identification icons where, for example, a split ball disposed at the back of the icon serves as a retention latch when it is inserted into the hole in the pocket. In addition, the versatility of the present invention may allow for a variety of combinations of the different types of labeling schemes to be used together.
As may be apparent to one of skill in the art, in accordance with the present invention, the individual segment labels and the strip labels that may be printed on a printer and are of one common relatively small height, allowing for printing both types of labels from the same portable printer with the same roll or cartridge of label stock. The advantage of the present invention facilitates revision of the identification information. When the labels are printed in the field using a portable printer, segment and strip labels of various lengths of the same and common height is important to prevent the need to carry and install a variety of different types of label stock having different heights. The relatively narrow height of the segment labels and the strip labels, particularly when printed on a printer, provides superior appearance.